What Now
by FallenGrace101
Summary: Ichigo a powerful business man, Orihime a small business woman and a pregnancy test that could change everything. Rated M just in case my imagination runs wild.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :- Stuck

"What am I going to do" as she looked at her two friends Rangiku and Rukia the test was showing the result she didn't want, it was positive and her relationship with Ichigo was the complete opposite.

"Orihime you have to tell him this is Ichigo" as Rukia topped up her wine glass

"I can't he is not going to believe me he would think I am just after his money" she turned to look at her other friend who was now cackling on the floor "Rangiku this is no laughing matter this is serious"

"I know Hime but that is a good one after his money my dear have you seen the zeros behind that seven on your bank account, girl please I have come to your house plenty of times I have never drunk cheap wine yet. Look if he thinks that I need to marry him" as she stood and joined Rukia in the kitchen to top up her glass as well.

"Look Orihime I know Ichigo he may have a temper but under all that billionaire bluster is a man and you just need to let him know and ignore this drunken idiot here, whatever you choose I got your back and plus you have that SBA Meeting at the end of the month who knows he might be there".

"Okay you know what this might be a false positive I will go and see Retsu Friday clear this up and then I will know where to go from there until then not a word guys AGREED" as she stood and looked at her friends " I am waiting for an answer ladies" as she joined them at the bar.

"Agreed not a word" Rukia said as she placed her glass on the counter .

"What are you guys looking at me for I won't say anything" as the three stood in silence.

…

Another busy day had ended at IMK Holdings with another five million added to his gross revenue Ichigo stood looking out the large ceiling height windows of his office while sipping on a glass of aged scotch which he did after every successful merger, then his thoughts were broken when his door opened and his partners Chad, Ishida and Renji came in "Congrats gentlemen another successful merger and another hundred thousand yen to keep the bank" Renji said loudly as he topped up Ichigo's glass and pouring three more.

"Cheers gentlemen never would have gotten here without you guys to you" as Ichigo raised his glass guzzled down the scotch and coughed lightly as it burned on the way down.

"Now we have to focus on the SBA Meeting this month" said Chad as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat in his chair with Ishida and Ichigo at the coffee table they affectionately dubbed the Round Table as Renji headed over with the ice bucket and the bottle of aged scotch.

"Don't remind me Chad why is it you guys never volunteer to go to this I get bored last year was a nightmare" Ichigo complained as he opened his Land binder with the contract that was sent over from IBS Cargo for him to sign and one of his partners as he scribbled and dated "You know the drill" as he pushed the contract in the middle of the table.

"I think it is my turn you two already have a cargo company" as Chad slid forward and placed his glass on the table while his hand glided over the contract and pushed it back to Ichigo.

"Who knew that by 33 we all would be here guys with all that we want well some of us" Renji said as his phone started to ring.

Ichigo got up and went out to his assistant Nanao who was busy booking their flights and meetings for next week he came back in his office "Was that Rukia" he asked as he rejoined his partners and closest friends.

"Yep she says hello and she wanted me to remind you that you still haven't responded to her invitation for her dinner next week?" as Renji finished his drink "Well gents I will see you tomorrow what do you want me to tell Rukia" as he got up to leave.

Ichigo took a deep breathe like he usually would before any big business transaction "I will be there but I have to leave early I think I will double check with Nanao"

"Well since we are finished here I think I will call it quitting time" Ishida said "Moriya is probably getting worried".

"Go you guys with your wives and fiancées" as they all filtered out of the office and headed their separate ways.

….

It was Friday the day that was long in coming Orihime was in Retsu's office waiting for her to be called back in to hear her results. As she sat in the waiting area and strangely enough she wasn't worried about the results she was more concerned about how was she going to tell Ichigo if she was pregnant but that train of thought went bye bye when her phone started to ring it was Rukia.

"So what are the results ?" Rukia asked anxiously

"I don't know yet"

"Well when you do let me know and don't forget to get a copy for your file here at my office, I will see you after work no matter the results" as the line went dead before Orihime could protest.

"Ms Inuoe the doctor will see you now" as she stood and headed down the corridor.

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER GUYS I JUST WANT TO TEST THE WATERS WITH THIS CHAPTER. XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2 - Anticipation

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THEIR ACTIONS IN MY FIC **

As she knocked the door "Come in Orihime" as she stood "have a seat" . As Orihime looked on Retsu sat back down and flipped through the file until she landed on a page with a pink sticky note and red circles on the page.

She couldn't take it anymore "Okay give it to me Retsu, and can I get a copy for my GP" shifted her position in the seat.

"Well Orihime congratulations you are going to be a mother, the tests show you are 5 weeks almost 6, hormone levels are healthy. Any questions ?" as she looked up at Orihime who was now almost as white as her doctor's coat "Orihime are you okay, you look a little pale" as she got up to sit next to her "It's going to be okay you have options".

"No abortion is not an option, oh my god this can't be happening" as she leaned over and put her head in her hands and ran them through her hair "So what do I do from here" as she tried to focus. "Well right now we need to start you off on the pre-natal vitamins and schedule your first ultrasound" as she got up "here take this to my nurse at the front desk and she will sort you out" as she helped Orihime out of her seat. "Everything will be fine Orihime I have seen worse and you are far from worse or bad I will send this over to Rukia and we will go from there okay" as she shuffled a still very shocked Orihime out of the office.

After she set her appointment she was heading to the car as she waited for her call to the office to go through "Good Afternoon this is Puffy Pastries Yorouichi speaking how can I help"

"Yorouichi it's me can you please tell Mrs Hitsuguya I won't be back in for the rest of the day and she can reach me at home if there is an emergency you can call me on my cell or home in the next hour"

"Yes Miss Inuoe I hope all is well and I will see you tomorrow"

"Thank you I will try to be in tomorrow if not I will call you and let you know" as she hung up and texted Rukia what had happened.

….

Sleep just was not Orihime's friend then her doorbell rang as she waddled to the door "Who is it" she asked.

"Rukia open up it's freezing out here" as Rukia rushed in "Renji will be here shortly"

"Renji um why? FYI I am pregnant with his friend's child Rukia get rid of him" she shrieked then the doorbell rang and Rukia ran to the door "Honey I am sorry Orihime doesn't feel well so I will stay here tonight" as she tip toed and kissed him "Goodnight"

"Goodnight call me if you need anything"

"So what is the plan when are you going to tell Ichigo it won't be that bad I mean he is still single and he asks for you" Rukia confessed.

"I don't know right now I have this SBA thing at month's end and our presentation is not even where we wanted it to be, God this pregnancy is ruining my life." As she plumped down on the couch next to Rukia "I can't do this, God I can't have this baby" as she looked at Rukia with a tear stained face "I knew I should not have gone out with Rangiku and those guys, oh my god I think I am going to be sick" as she sprinted to the bathroom and threw up when she came out Rukia was on the bed.

"Come here, look Orihime you can do this he is coming to my dinner next Wednesday or you can do it when you want but you can't wait too long, look Renji and I weren't half as together as you are when we had Ren okay you can do this you took a bakery and turned it into a well-known franchise and hopefully an it will be to the international level look I will give you guys each other's phone number and we will see what happens until then you need to relax okay?" as she watched Orihime nod her head in agreement "Good now lights out, you have a big day tomorrow".

…..

The weekend had flown by and partially the better part of the week Ichigo was in a fitting with his tailor and Nanao as he concentrated on the schedule she called out "Question Nanao how does my Thursday morning look I have a function to go to tonight and I don't know how long I will have to be there which reminds me did the bottles and samples come over from Oasis?" as he adjusted the sleeves of his new suit.

"Why yes they just arrived this morning, as for tomorrow you are free until 2 pm where you will be meeting with the other partners to discuss the strategy for the upcoming SBA meet next weekend and Friday just a meeting with Delcom Pharmaceuticals and the lunch with the partners and your father at 1" she finished off as she answered her phone.

"Jinto I will need this suit by next week will that be possible and also one in black for the SBA dinner" as he stepped off the pedestal and changed into his clothes for the dinner which consisted of black jeans, his favourite wine coloured turtleneck sweater and black low cut boots. When he came back out Nanao was lining up the samples from Oasis for him to select which bottle of wine he would be carrying "So we have the scotch for Mr Abarai from the three choices we have here I would suggest Blanco the taste is not overpowering and can be enjoyed with any meal the other three have to be served with specific meals and two of them I find leave a very overwhelming after taste which also hides the taste of whatever meal they are accompanied with" as she stepped back for Ichigo to make his choice.

"Well Nanao you never lead me wrong before send back the rest, order a case for yourself and I will see you at the dinner later" as he grabbed his coat and the two bottles "Oh and one more thing have a great weekend" as he stepped through the door "I will do that Mr Kurosaki see you later"

….

The party was in full swing when Orihime arrived she rang the doorbell and waited "Orihime is that you?"

As she turned to see who had called her name and her eyes landed on Ichigo she almost wished the floor opened up to swallow her. "Um hi strange seeing you here, well not really I mean we have mutual friends"

"Yeah" he nodded in agreement as he knocked on the door "What has it been five six weeks since we last saw each other, I am sorry I didn't call I have been really caught at work since we brought on two more companies" as he pressed the doorbell again.

"I think it has been six weeks" clearly remembering how far along her pregnancy was "I have been caught up too this SBA meet at the end of the month has really been preoccupying my mind"

"Oh you are going to that also, I am usually on the panel" as he pressed the bell again

"Yes I want to make the brand international within the next year or so" as she smoothed out the cotton skirt she was wearing "I will look for you later to talk" at that moment Renji opened the door.

"You guys made it come in come in, Orihime Rukia and Rangiku are in the kitchen" as he took their coats and the liquor they had brought .

"Umm thank Renji hope you guys enjoy that wine" as she headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"See I told you she didn't change" Renji whispered until she was out of ear shot

"We will see she acted like if nothing happened a few weeks ago"

"Silence man you are acting like a chick you tapped that now move on she clearly has" as Renji hung up the coats and re-joined some other guests on the patio.

"Man I sometimes wonder how you even got married it is beyond a stretch of the imagination" Ichigo said as he headed to the kitchen to see Rukia.

**THANKS TO KITTYSUNSHINE1013 AND NORA FOR MY FIRST REVIEWS ON THIS STORY AND SORRY TO LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGING AGAIN SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE XOXO. FALLENGRACE **


	3. Chapter 3- Let Me In

**DISCLAIMER :- I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS JUST THE ACTIONS THEY MAKE IN THIS STORY FOR YOU TO ENJOY**

"Dinner was awesome Rukia" as Orihime helped her clear the table.

"Yes it was I might soon have to steal you from Renji and Ren" as Ichigo helped with the glasses and drying up what Rukia had already washed as Renji came in to chip in.

"Rukia I am going to get some air" as Orihime got her coat and headed out onto the beach. As she sat on the lounge chair and put her head in her hands "oh my god I am so over my head right now"

"I won't say that can we talk" as he sat next to her on the chair and her a cup "it's green tea Rukia sent it out, are you okay? Did I do something wrong" as he looked at her.

"What why do you say that" as she sipped the tea trying to soothe the nauseous feeling that was slowly growing in her stomach.

" I mean a couple of weeks ago we slept together and since then I can't stop thinking about you Orihime and I don't know what you think and I wanted to find out but you have been avoided me the whole night"

"I am not avoiding you I am not feeling well, I just forced myself to come here tonight and I –I –I" and then she heaved all over the sand "Oh my god I am so sorry" as she got up to help dry off his pants where her tea spilled.

"It's okay are you okay? Do you need help" as he tried to assist

"No, no just stop okay, Stop trying to help it is your fault okay this is happening I should have never slept with you"

"Orihime what is going on" as he tried to hold her when she blocked him.

"No okay the problem is I am pregnant with your child and my life is completely ruined okay all you are going to do is walk away" as she stormed back into the house "I am leaving guys thanks for everything hope you enjoy the wine" as she rushed off to her Jeep and sped home.

….

Shortly after Ichigo came in and pulled Rukia and Renji into the study "Okay guys you know I usually calm about certain things I want you to be honest did you guys know Orihime is pregnant ?" as he looked at them when Renji broke the silence.

"I didn't know I swear man, Rukia did you know?" as they both looked at her

"I am sorry I couldn't go against her Ichigo I am her Doctor" when she looked at Ichigo his hands were clenched into fists "I am sorry okay I knew you would be angry but I couldn't I tried to tell her to tell you but she was all heave ho to go this alone or get it taken car of"

"It Rukia? This is a baby we are talking about and it might be my baby. I can't believe you would do this I have to find her" as he got his coat and left "Thanks a lot"

"Ichigo I am" before she could finish the sentence he slammed the door in her face

"Rukia so you knew, you know you should have told him you know that right" as he looked over his shoulder at her

"How was I supposed to do that Renji he is not her husband, and I can't okay it is my job friendship is second choice to my job"

By the time he got to her apartment it was already in darkness but she was there her car was in the driveway so he got out crossed the road.

As he stood at the door he froze for a bit before ringing the bell.

…..

Orihime groaned as she heard the familiar chime of her doorbell as she pushed her hands through the sleeves of her robe "who is it?" as she flicked on the corridor light as she froze in her steps as she saw the persons reflection.

"It's Ichigo I know it's late but I really need to talk to you, I will sit out here all night until you answer the door"

She took a deep breath and opened the door "Come in" as he stepped by her and came in.

"Let's go into the kitchen do you want anything ?" as she went to the fridge.

"I am good I really need to just talk about the bomb that just dropped a few very short minutes ago"

"I am sorry about that it so was not how I wanted to tell you" as she sat across from him

"You mean if you even told me you were pregnant. Rukia tried to calm me down and sung like a canary" as he saw a smile creep onto her lips "but she also told me you didn't want to keep the baby"

"Oh god why are you here this is not any of your concern" as she got up and got a glass of water

"Orihime this is my child too why are you so stubborn"

"How are you so sure this is your child hell it could be anybody's child, look I can't have this baby now and you don't want this baby"

"How can you make this decision for me"

"No No no you don't want this child" as she started to get frustrated "Why do you want this baby,this is not how my life is suppose" he got up and came over and held her.

"Orihime relax you are starting to hyperventilate, we will get through this okay but right now you need to unwind and get some rest okay" as he got her to stand up and he walked her to her room as he turned out the light she called him.

"Ichigo don't go" and with those words he took off his shoes and got in bed with her but what she did next he would have never expected.

"Thank you for being here tonight" as she settled in next to him and fell into a deep sleep.

He rolled on his side and watched her sleep as he wrapped an arm around her and slowly joined her himself.

**WELL ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW. LOTS OF LUV FALLEN GRACE XOXO.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mending

**DISCLAIMER :- NOT MY CHARACTERS JUST THEIR ACTIONS IN THIS STORY ARE MINE **

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo woke up the next morning to find Orihime still sleeping as he eased out his hand to go downstairs to see what he could scrounge together for breakfast to his surprise the fridge was packed as he took out the eggs and some fruit he put the kettle on to boil the water as he did his worked his way around the kitchen . A few minutes later he was placing breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, you didn't have to do this I usually get something at the office" as she sat and drank some of the juice.

"Wow my father would like you when he was training he never ate breakfast I guess that is the life of a doctor" as he looked across the table she looked so delicate and soft as he took in the seen before him.

"I am sorry about last night, you are right we need to do this together and I should have told you sooner" as she got up for more juice

"I will be here whatever you need" as he looked at his watch "I need to go though I have a meeting in a few hours and I need to stop by the office you can call me if you need me" as he pulled out his business card and scribbled something on it and left it on the counter as he headed to the door

"Wait you should take some of this with you I can't get all of this eaten" as she scrambled to put some of the food into a pyrex dish for him.

"Thanks" with that he left .

….

"Good afternoon Mr Kurosaki you father and the other partners are waiting on you in the boardroom"

"Thanks Nanao can I" as he pointed to her coffee cup

"Um sure here is your itinerary, the minutes from the previous meeting and a Miss Inuoe called for you she said she wants to know if you will be available for lunch tomorrow"

"Thanks check my schedule and we will schedule that lunch with Miss Inuoe, give me the minutes and put my itinerary in the dark brown binder in my left top drawer and FedEx the one on my desk to the Japan company for Urahara and join me in the meeting as soon as you can, oh and get me another coffee sorry I killed yours" as he pushed through the huge mahogany doors putting his phone on vibrate as he entered and sat "Good afternoon gentlemen sorry to be late"

"I see you finally joined us son so far I am glad with the revenues you young men have brought in so far with us absorbing seven companies so far with a projected twenty five profit within the next three years"

"You are welcome sir" Chad replied

"Diacom Pharmaceuticals that is a little risky you do know that right that is a bottom less bucket" as Isshin sat back "I am very uncomfortable with this move"

At that point Renji stood up "I know the risk Sir but we are planning to absorb the loss claim bankruptcy and reopen under our Pharmaceuticals sister company Vesper and within the first year make a 120% profit"

"Well that sounds like a plan then I approve of this send the contract to Japan as soon as possible when the merger is signed for. On another note the Small Business Association meeting is month end I know Ichigo will be panelling but I need someone from this office of IMK to accompany him along with our representatives from Japan and Vesper in London who will be attending to scout out the competition and potential expansion so any takers" as he looked around at the four young men "Well I will be here till 5pm I as expect and answer by my departure that's it" as he looked at Ichigo "I am hungry son let's go and eat" as they stood and left for lunch.

…..

As the hostess seated them Isshin looked across at his son "You seem to be in a good mood today son"

"I am actually father" as he gave his dad a little box and signalled to a waitress he was ready to order

"Good evening gentlemen my name is Lita Welcome to welcome to The Cliff how can I may I serve you today"

"Good evening Lita I will take two well-done steaks with a bottle of Blanco wine well chilled and two salads with garlic bread to start us off with, Thank You" as he handed her back the menus "and can we have two more gin and tonics make his a double he will need it later" as he saw that Isshin finally got the box open.

"Ichigo what are you telling me I am going to be a grandfather" as he held the pacifier up and Ichigo nodded to his response "congrats son who is the lucky girl"

"Orihime Inuoe we meet a few weeks ago" as he read the expression on his father's face as it changed "And she is not that kind of girl it was a moment of weakness but she is not like that"

"Huh she is not like that, a girl you met a few weeks ago what do you expect me to think , Ichigo need I remind you that you are the Director of Operations of a multi-million dollar company"

"No you don't have to remind me, and before I found out she was willing to go through with this all on her own" as he took the last swig of his gin and tonic "I knew you would act like this"

"Ichigo I didn't raise no idiot none of the three of my children are idiots and you are the oldest, do I need to remind you that you are next in line to lead the company, get a paternity test done or something legal written up?"

"Again father you don't need to remind me, you know what forget it I will see you this weekend at the SBA" at that moment there food arrived "Lita my dear could you kindly make mine to go and here is my card I will take the cheque now" as he got up "Good night father enjoy the meal" as he turned and left Isshin at the table and went back to the office.

….

The day was almost over as she listened for Ichigo to pick up on the other end then his voice flowed into her car sound system "Orihime is everything okay"

"Um yes I didn't hear back from your assistant about tomorrow and also my first ultrasound is in a few weeks' time would you like to come and see the baby?"

"Sure just email me the time and place and I will sort out everything when I get back to the office"

"I will when I get home, is everything okay with you, you sound frustrated"

"I am fine just one of the partners called a last minute meeting today and it took longer than I planned so today was a little tight I am at the office so I will message you the info about tomorrow and get my assistant to pencil in that ultrasound appointment" as he stepped into the elevator disconnected from Orihime.

As she pulled into her driveway ,she got the groceries from the back and went in and did her rounds before she started to put away the groceries when her phone rang "Hello Inuoe residence"

"Good night Miss Inuoe I am Nanao Mr Kurosaki's assistant, he would like to know if 1pm tomorrow will be okay for you"

"Um yes that will be fine" as she closed the door to the fridge "Could you let him know that the ultrasound appointment if next Wednesday at two"

"fantastic he will be free that day" as Nanao entered the appointment me "enjoy the rest of your night goodbye" and the call disconnected.

"Okay time for bed" as she shut off the light and headed down the corridor to bed.


	5. Chapter 5 Accidents Happen

**DISCLAIMER :- I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS JUST THEIR ACTIONS IN THE STORY **

**CHAPTER 5 **

Ichigo woke up to a steady buzzing sound when he turned around to see the source it was his phone and the screen showed it was Renji "Hello"

"Ichigo you need to get to the hospital"

"Why what is going on?"

"It's Orihime she came by us this morning and passed out on the porch"

"Um okay I will be there as soon as I can" as he stumbled out of his bed grabbed a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and slippers and headed out the door with his phone in his mouth.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he walked through the glass doors of the Emergency Room as he spotted his friends sitting in a group in the waiting room as Rangiku paced back and forth

"What is going on ?" Ichigo asked as he tried to catch his breath

"We are waiting for Rukia to come out she and Orihime's OB-GYN are in there with her now" as Renji got up so he could sit "don't worry man she will be fine"

"Can I go back there I mean Rukia should have been out by now" as he got back up and started to pace again.

Then Rukia appeared with Retsu "Rukia how is she what is going on?" Ichigo asked

"Well I have to go to the nurse's station to admit her so Doctor Unohana will fill you in" as Retsu stuck out her hand

"Hi and you are?" as she shook Ichigo's hand

"I am the baby's father. Is the baby ok what happened?" as he prepared for the worse

"Well Miss Inuoe is exhausted, which is not good for her or the baby and she is also dehydrated and underweight for a woman nine weeks pregnant, which obviously is of concern" as she saw Ichigo sigh with relief and his body relax slightly.

"Can I see her?"

"Um just give me a few minutes to sort out her paper work and we can go from there. Okay?"

"Yes thank you Dr, thank you very much" as he slumped down in the chair.

Orihime's vision was a bit cloudy and her head hurt, she tried to figure out where she was until she recognized the figure looking down on her "Rukia?"

"Yes Orihime, you are in the hospital"

"Hospital? Oh my God is the baby okay?

"Yes for now the baby is okay but you aren't Hime, what is going on? I am here why didn't you bring this to my attention?" Rukia asked as she finished changing her into some clothes Rangiku brought for her.

"So why am I here in the hospital?" Orihime asked

"Well you are dehydrated, blood pressure is shot to hell and you are showing signs of exhaustion" and as Rukia placed her chart back at the foot of her be "Both Retsu and I agree that you need to be put on some serious bed rest, so you know what that means? No works, no travelling, no nothing until this baby is born"

"But I have that SBA meeting in two weeks" Orihime exclaimed

"Well we will see how the blood pressure goes, but I mean it Orihime you have to ease up or you are going to lose this baby" as she left the room

-Ichigo stood at the nurses' station until Rukia came back "Can I go I go into see her now" he asked as he saw Rukia heading his way

"Sure I need to schedule some in home help for her and I need to speak with Rangiku, Is she still out in the waiting room?"

"Um yeah I think so, don't worry about the in home help I will find a nurse for her , oh and Rukia I am sorry and thanks for everything" as he left a very shocked Rukia and headed to Orihime's room

"Hi how are you" as he came in to see her tapping vigorously on her phone

"I am fine, a little woozy but I am fine"

"Really I kinda heard the opposite; I am getting you a stay in nurse"

"You shouldn't I am going to be fine, I just need to get through these next few weeks and then I can have all the rest necessary" as she continued messaging her assistant Yachiro

"Orihime clearly you didn't hear Rukia or your other Doctor, you need rest now not tomorrow or in a few weeks you need rest now" as he stepped forward and took her phone

"What are you doing, give that back" she protested

"No Orihime, IN CASE YOU FORGOT YOU ARE PREGNANT AND YOU ARE SICK SO NO I AM NOT GIVING YOU BACK THIS PHONE, RANGIKU WILL GET YOUR PHONE IT WILL BE RETURNED WHEN YOU GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL , ARE WE CLEAR"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT ICHIGO KUROSAKI, GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK, YOU MAY THE FATHER OF THIS CHILD BUT YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO" as she tried pathetically to get out of bed

"OH REALLY ONCE MY CHILD IS INSIDE OF YOU, AND I AM THE ONLY RATIONALLY THINKING PARENT THIS CHILD HAS I WILL TELL YOU WHATEVER I FEEL LIKE AND YOU WILL DO IT"

"GIVE ME MY DAMN PHONE BACK"

"NO" he took a deep breath and stepped towards the door "End of discussion, you can sit here and fume like a little spoiled brat but you will rest Orihime even if I have to chain you to your bed" as he left her room to the crashing sound of something hitting the door

"GO TO HELL ICHIGO" as she sat back in her bed and fumed.

As he rejoined the others out in the waiting room he gave Rangiku Orihime's phone "Don't give her that back until she is home"

"Um sure, okay"

"I mean it" Ichigo said as she looked at her straight in the eyes

"I promise" as she took it from him

"Renji I have to go into the office today to sort out some lose ends"

"Um sure man, I will see you later" as he watched his friend leave "Uh oh this can't be good"

"What, what is it?" as Rukia and Rangiku came and stood beside him

"Ichigo he usually doesn't go into the office on a Sunday, not since his mother died, I have to go see you later" as he grabbed his coat and left.

**UH OH WHAT COULD ICHIGO BE UP TO? WELL YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE XOXO**

**FALLEN GRACE **


	6. Chapter 6 Decisions

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THE ACTIONS THEY MAKE AS THE STORY GOES **

**CHAPTER 6 **

Ichigo just propped against one of the many windows in his office just lost in thought "Sorry Mr Kurosaki I tried to get here as fast as I could"

"No Nanao it's your day off I should be apologizing, um I need to do some rescheduling. Monday and Tuesday next week will stay the same so you will have time to reschedule the rest and I will also need to have a meeting with my lawyer" he tried to focus

"Mr Kurosaki, are you okay"

"Um yes, keep the appointment that I have with Ms Inuoe and make that appointment with legal happen as soon as possible, preferably before my appointment Wednesday with Miss Inuoe" as he continued to flip through his planner, he sat down and put his head in his hands and sat back in his deak chair.

"Mr Kurosaki it might not be any of my business, but are you sure you are okay?" as she stood next to him

"Yes once I see legal before Wednesday, um thanks for coming in."

"Sure remember you have to be in by 11 tomorrow"

"I will" as he watched her leave.

…

Renji was in the parking lot when he ran into Nanao "Is Ichigo still here?"

"Yes actually he should still be in his office"

"Thanks Nanao"

"Mr Abarai, Is something wrong with sorry to be so formal, is Ichigo okay?"

"That is what I am going to find out now" as he ran to the office.

Renji tapped lightly on the door "Ichigo?" as he came in and found him at The Round Table "Ichigo what are you doing here"

"Work, Renji that is what we do here in case you forgot"

"But not on a Sunday, not even the cleaner is here on Sunday" as he came in and joined him "What is going on"

"Renji, you are no idiot so stop acting like one please"

"Fine the, what the fuck is going on with you and Orihime, she wasn't too happy when you left"

"I am meeting with legal when the baby is born I will be filing for full custody depending on the results of the court ordered paternity test that I plan on getting, I should have seen this coming"

"What, ICHIGO ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Nope but Orihime is, I can't talk to her and I am not wasting my time trying."

"Really you know you are talking about taking a new-born baby away from it's mother" as Renji stood up

"She gave me no choice, my mind is made up I just have to see legal and put everything in motion"

"Man I don't know what is going on but this is messed up, you are crossing a line that you shouldn't , you need to rethink what you are about to do Ichigo you need to think long and hard or you are going to end up losing more than you think you might gain"

"I am already losing, in my books it's time to change that" as he guzzled down the scotch and headed "Oh one more thing be a dear and turn off the lights".

"Ass"

It was a long three days she was out of the hospital and she welcomed the fresh air and the sun as it came upon her skin as she sat in the deck chair with her stay at home nurse at her side.

"Miss Inuoe, Sorry Orihime Dr Abarai is here to see you"

"Thanks Isane, could you help me up? Please"

"Sure ma'am" as she pulled her into a standing position"

"Hi Rukia, I hope you are going to give me some good news today and I could at less do some work at home"

"Well let's see" as she patted on a chair at her dining room table "So how have you been?"

"Okay just trying to cope with the fact I might soon have to go shopping, very few of my dresses won't fit and my feet can't tolerate my heels this baby is definitely making itself known"

"Well that is expected you are three months, anything else?" as she took her blood pressure"

"Um I just the morning sickness it has gotten worse, anything triggers it now but I guess Retsu will let me know what to do tomorrow" then she paused "Rukia have you heard from Ichigo lately we haven't spoken since our argument" as her voice dropped to almost a whisper

"Um not since Sunday actually" as she unwrapped the pressure cuff "Renji said he is very busy at the office so I guess so would Ichigo, I mean since Renji, Ichigo and Ishida are going to the SBA thing next week so I guess this is the cram session"

"Oh okay, I just hope he remembers the ultrasound tomorrow"

"Oh don't worry, he will be there" Rukia assured her "Well your blood pressure is coming down which is good, we just need to get it in the 120s range and you will have my full permission to go to the SBA meeting"

"Sure I will try my best" Orihime said as she got up "Isane, did you see where I left my phone"

"Here it is" as Isane handed over the phone

"Thanks" as she sat back down.

"Well I am just going back to the hospital, call me if anything happens" as Rukia walked towards the door and left.

"Um yeah sure"

"Isane I think I am going to rest" as Orihime headed to her room and tried Ichigo's number again she sat on the bed, no surprise just as before it went straight to voicemail "Um hi Ichigo, It's me Orihime I was wondering if you will still be coming to the appointment tomorrow for the ultrasound, so just give me a call back."


	7. Chapter 7 Confused

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS JUST THE ACTIONS THEY MAKE.**

**CHAPTER 7**

"Good morning Ichigo" as the Company's Head of Legal came in and sat at the Round Table.

"Sui-Feng, I trust my father probably got to you already" as he also joined her .

"Yes he has, I am fully aware of the situation, I am going to tell you just as I told your father, she is no threat to the Kurosaki name" as she handed him a folder

"What is this?" as he opened it and started to flip through it "Why were you investigating her"

"Me! No no, your father" as she got up to pour herself a drink "Why is it that you always have the good stuff?" as she gave him a glass so he could join her

"I have an excellent assistant who has an eye for quality and detail" then there was a knock at the door "come in"

"Mr Kurosaki, um Miss Inuoe is her to see you, she said she tried calling you but you didn't return her calls in connection with your appointment with her tomorrow"

"Tell her I am in a meeting" as he looked across at a very amused Sui-Feng, who at the moment had a very wicked smile across her lips

"I did on several occasions and she insisted that she wouldn't leave until she sees you"

"Okay put her in the board room and I will be there as soon as I can" as he finished off his drink

"Well, well this should be interesting" as Sui-Feng came back over and sat with Ichigo

"I need you to draw up some paperwork for me, Orihime is a little strong headed so I need to break her spirit. I want to have a paternity test done and if the results come back as me being a match, I plan on filing for full custody" as he looked her straight in her face

"Well, well Mr Ichigo Kurosaki I never expected this from you, it's so under-handed I think I am rubbing off on you"

"Don't let your ego outgrow you, we are finished here, I want those papers by tomorrow" as he refreshed his glass and took it like a shot.

….

Orihime sat at the massive boarding room table like a child waiting for her punishment to be administered by the principal when the doors opened "Orihime thank you for waiting" as Ichigo came in and sat to her left.

"Well it was this or your voicemail, what is going on" as she looked at him"

"I am busy what is so urgent that it couldn't wait until tomorrow at your Doctor's visit" as he propped his head back in the chair

"Well you didn't confirm if you were coming to the appointment" as she fiddled with the charm on her phone

"Okay so that it is then see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure" as they got up he opened the door for her to pass

"Isane how are you?" Ichigo asked Orihime's nurse

"I am fine" as she stood to shake his hand

"Any challenges?, just let me know I want the best for Orihime and our baby"

"No, not at all so far so good" as she smiled at him, for a moment Orihime could have sworn Isane was flirting with Ichigo then they were interrupted

"Mr Kurosaki, excuse me for a moment"

"Excuse me ladies, yes Nanao what's up"

"Sui-Feng said she needs you in Legal as soon as you can and your two o'clock appointment cancelled" and then she handed over a binder "And these are the papers with Diacom for Legal that Miss Sui-Feng asked me to give you to bring to her"

"That's it Nanao"

"Yes sir" as she turned and left

"Sorry about that ladies" as he turned back to Orihime and Isane with a smile towards the latter's direction "So is everything is okay?"

"Yes, nice to meet you finally Mr Kurosaki" Isane said while grabbing her bag

"Orihime, how about you?"

"I am fine see you tomorrow" as she turned to leave he headed down the corridor to Legal

Ichigo opened the door to Sui-Feng's office "Last time I checked I am the boss and you are the subordinate" as he gave her the binder

"I like it when the power to goes to my head a little bit, Here you go" as she took back the papers "Ichigo use tonight and think hard about what you are going to do, I mean really hard"

"As I told Renji I fully know what I am doing" as he took the papers and put them in his inside jacket pocket "Enjoy the rest of your day" as he turned and left.

"Nanao do I have any more appointments for the day"

"No Mr Kurosaki" as she looked up from the planner "Any reason?"

"No actually and my first meeting tomorrow" as he turned the page

"Um your appointments with Miss Inuoe, then you are in meetings from two until six"

"Okay well I leaving now call my cell if anything comes up"

"Yes sir, enjoy the rest of your day" as she watched him leave

**UH OH GUYS ICHIGO HAS THE PAPERS AND ORIHIME'S ULTRASOUND IS COMING UP WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT. I KNOW YOU GUYS MUST THINK I AM HEARTLESS BUT WAIT FOR CHAPTER 8 XOXO FALLEN GRACE **


	8. Chapter 8 Signed

**DISCLAIMER:- I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS JUST THE ACTIONS THEY MAKE SO ENJOY. **

**CHAPTER 8**

**YEAH GUYS I KNOW MY PUNCTUATION SUCKS BUT I HAVE A FULL BETWEEN FULFILLING MY LOVING FANS, TAKING CARE OF A SICK GRANDMOTHER AND A PART-TIME JOB. ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS PLEASE, PLEASE SOMEONE OUT THERE PLEASE BE MY BETA READER. PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND LET ME KNOW. XOXO FALLEN GRACE.**

As Ichigo stood in the shower , hoping the warmth of the water would loosen the tension he was having in his body, it was not helping then Orihime popped into his head and turned that shower into a cold one.

He dried his skin and headed to his closet pulled out a pair of jeans, a white sweater and a boxer, after he was dressed he went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge and plopped down on the couch to go through some information for the SBA panel this weekend when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" as he got up to answer the door

"It's me Orihime" as he opened the door and saw her standing there

"Umm come in, what brings you here" as he shut the door and led here into the living room "Sorry about the mess just getting ready for this weekend at the SBA"

"Oh you are going to that" as she sat across from him "Um I want to ask you something"

"Sure"

"I am considering adoption and I wanted you input, I mean we can't raise this child both of us run two thriving businesses and this baby deserves the best"

"Orihime what are you talking about, I didn't want to do this but I will have to" as he went to the study and came back with the papers

"What is this?" as Orihime opened them up and started to read "You want full custody?"

"Yes, you may not be ready for this baby but I am and adoption is not an option for me"

"Give me a pen" as she looked for where she had to sign

"Aren't you going to think about it?" as he looked at her

"I just did, I am not fit to be anyone's mother so give me a pen"

"Here" as he handed it over and watched her sign and date it

"Well see you in a few months" as she just got up and left

"Orihime, stop" as she turned and looked at him "Are you sure ?"

"No" as she replied with tear filled eyes "but I can't be the mother I want to be right now to this child, and I prefer him or her to have one parent than none at all" as he stepped forward to hug her but what happened next as he stepped back she stepped in and kissed him.

"Ichigo what are we doing?" as he was unzipping her dress

"I don't know" as he kissed her neck while she unhooked his belt and unbuttoned his jeans

"I can't stop myself" as she pulled off his shirt "Maybe w…"

As he led her to his room while unhooking her bra as her breast brushed against his chest he remembered that night a few months ago that brought this woman into his life as he grabbed her and lifted her onto the bed.

….

Orihime felt light-headed and dizzy she was happy that Ichigo had lead them to the bedroom as he planted light kisses all over her body as he gently removed her now obviously soaked panties, as he dove into taste her sweet nectar her back arched as she fisted the sheet in her hands. His tongue felt like heaven and his touch burned her skin as his hands travelled up her body and glided across her breasts.

She missed his sensual tasting of her to open her eyes to see him over her then she felt a very familiar touch as he eased slowly inside of her, thinking to herself she didn't remember him being this huge but the pleasure as his paced picked up he she was enjoying every minute of it. This was what she wanted, to be with him, not pregnant, not hopeless or helpless she just wanted to be with him and before she knew what she was doing it came out "I love you Ichigo" as she pulled him down for a kiss which was followed by her climax which sent him over the edge as his body tensed up and his gripped tightened.

She felt a warm feeling between her legs as he pulled out and laid next to her, she turned to face him as he spread the sheet on their now sweat covered bodies she nuzzled into his side as he tightened his grip on her and they fell into a deep sleep.

…

Ichigo woke up to the ring of his phone as he slapped around his hand on the night stand finally picking up the handset "Hello"

"Mr Kurosaki? It Nanao where are you, your flight leaves in a few hours"

"What? What time is it"

"6:30 am Sir"

"Oh crap are you at the airport, who is there?"

"Yes I am and the other partners are here also" as Ichigo tried to sit up when he felt a weight across his torso reminding him of last night's activities when he looked across at Orihime who was sleeping soundly.

"Um reschedule me for a later flight I have some loose ends to take care of,"

"Okay Mr Kurosaki, I will email you the details" as Nanao hung up

**OKAY GUYS SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I HAVE A SICK GRANDMOTHER ON MY HANDS SO HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND BE KIND. SO YOU KNOW THE DRILL FAV, FOLLOW & REVIEW LOTS OF LUV XOXO FALLENGRACE.**


	9. Chapter 9 Confession 1

**DISCLAIMER :- DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THE ACTIONS THEY MAKE TO GIVE YOU THE READER A STORY **

Orihime woke to a light touch on her shoulder "Orihime, wake up"

"Ichigo?" as she sat up "Good morning"

"Not really more like good afternoon, I have to go my flight is in two hours, there is some food in the fridge I had the chef prepare for you and the maid washed and press your dress you can stay as long as you like" as he leaned over and gave her a kiss "I have to go, so just call in case you need anything"

"Um sure, have a safe trip" as she watched him leave, shortly followed by the sound of his front door closing. She plumped back down in the bed while staring at the roof only to be interrupted by the ringing of her phone "Hello"

"Miss Inuoe, it's Isane, are you okay?"

"Um yes, where are you"

"At your house, but you are not here so I got worried"

"Oh I am sorry Isane, you know what! Take the day off I will be fine, see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure once you are fine"

"Yes I am, so see you tomorrow"

…...

Ichigo sat in the first class lounge waiting for his flight to be called when a voice came up from behind him "well hello stranger thought you were Mr Punctuality?"

As he looked up he saw Rangiku "Hello Mrs Ichimaru, what are you doing here?"

"Well whatever you said to Orihime really hit home, she chose me to carry out the franchise demonstration at the SBA this weekend"

"Oh really? Well I am glad to hear she needs as much rest as possible, would you like to join me?"

"Sure, I mean you are the only familiar face here" as she sat and rolled her carry on next to her "So what role do you have to play your business isn't actually small?"

"I am on the investor's panel"

"Ahh so you are one of the guys I have to impress"

"Yep, which won't be hard, I got Nanao my assistant to get some feedback on the company, very impressive I must say and your projected profit margin has been holding pretty steady for the past seven years"

"Well what can I say people love cake" as she started to read through her presentation on her tablet while sipping her coffee.

"Boarding call for flight AA 132 to London at gate 22"

"Well I believe that is us" as Ichigo zipped up his binder and placed it in his carry on.

….

"So how are we feeling today?" as Rukia entered the examination room and place the chart on the bed next to Orihime

"I am okay, just bursting" as she looked down at her belly and placed her hand protectively on it "but otherwise okay"

"Well the blood pressure is good today as well as the blood sugar. Any dizziness or light head?"

"Nope just some weird cravings I have been having" as Rukia started to examine her.

"Well that is expected you are almost into your third trimester" as she pressed gently on her stomach

"Um Ichigo and I slept together"

"Well duh this is what got you here"

"No Rukia two nights ago" as she sat up to see the colour drain from her friend's face "And now I don't know what we are to each other"

"Okay, well did you guys talk about it?" as she started to update Orihime's chart

"No, the next day he woke me up when he was leaving for the SBA meet and we haven't talked since"

"Okay, well he is coming home tomorrow so you guys need to clear the air, anyway from my point of view you are good see you in a month and I will stop by tonight okay"

"Okay" as she got up and got dressed "I am just tired"

"Well you are getting there Orihime"


End file.
